


Watch the Rain With Me

by Madamoiselle_Miraculous (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Series: Miraculous Appreciation Week fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML week, Oneshot, affection day, i just wanted to write cuddles and kisses, its raining, post identity reveal, theyre in a bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Madamoiselle_Miraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette cuddle in a meadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Rain With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture of a plastic bubble thing with furniture inside and the caption "imagine sitting in here while it rains" and I wanted to write it, yo!

The rainwater bounced off the plastic surrounding the quiet space Adrien had made his own in the little private meadow. The water dribbled down the side of the bubble and made small patterns stand out in the fading light. He sat on a white couch, clean and fluffy as if it were actually a cloud (and he certainly hoped it portrayed that image, that’s what the furniture dealer said at least) surrounded by reinforced plastic. He could see every angle, every single detail as far as the eye could see of the meadow as the buttercups bowed to the wind and rain and the sky rolled with thunder almost desperately. He could even see her as she ran towards the bubble, her coat wrapped around her shoulders and shielding her from the rain.

When she arrived, she fell into the bubble, soaking wet and shivering. Adrien took the coat from Marinette and hung it up on the suitable coat rack he had included in their haven. She was shivering, her hair was soaked, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had asked her to come here. Of course, no one can predict the weather but it would have been nice if the weather was a little better.

Marinette leaned up and gave Adrien a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck tight while he returned it with his arms around her waist. They stumbled back and fell onto the couch, Marinette letting out a little squeak when he landed. She pushed herself up to make sure he was okay, but Adrien was fine. Sure, it was a little surprising to suddenly be looking up at your girlfriend, but he was fine nonetheless.

He reached up and brushed the hair out of her face, then he cupped her cheek. Marinette was so adorable some days, and today was no exception. Her cheeks were flushed, her blue eyes wide and her mouth shaped into an adorable little pout. Adrien could see the rain making patterns on the plastic above her, he could feel the wind rocking the little bubble of peace they resided in. But most of all he could feel her soft skin under his fingertips.

He could feel the way she shifted when she snuggled against his chest, her small hands curled up against his shoulders. He could feel her soft breathing, her drying hair against his skin as he rested his chin on her head. Despite smelling like the petrichor outside, he could still smell the faint fragrance of strawberries and pastries, a smell he had gotten so used to over the years.

Carefully, Adrien pushed his face into her hair and breathed out slowly. Never in his life had he thought he would actually be with the one girl he loved: Ladybug. It was a stroke of luck when Marinette revealed her identity to him, and sure, it might have been an accident, but it was a great accident. Marinette had been so embarrassed, but Adrien was ecstatic. The loveliest girl he knew was the best superheroine he had ever met.

Even though she was such a wonderful hero, Adrien couldn’t help but feel protective over her. If anyone were to hurt Marinette, they would never see the light of day again. He held her tighter, and he couldn’t help but smile when Marinette tucked her head against his neck. The rain thudded on the plastic in a soothing beat. Marinette’s warmth was all he needed in their little slice of the world. Akumas and other people couldn’t find them here.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and heard her giggle happily. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “this is nice. I’m glad this exists.”

Adrien smiled softly, and then he rested his head back on one of the fluffy black pillows. His arms were wrapped around her waist tight. “I love you, Marinette.”

She smiled against his skin, and it sent shivers down his spine. He loved being this close to her. “I love you too, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Affection Day, I guess!! It's the only way I know how to contribute.


End file.
